The Pawfect Friendship
by ThePaperSnag
Summary: In the middle of the Dawn Era, the little daedric prince called Calvicus Vile finds himself extremely bored all the time. What seemed like a harmless trick on a fellow prince ended up spiralling out of control and revealing a problem in himself. Angered, what drastic measures he'll take to fix it?


The void of oblivion is filled with strange, but wondrous realms. It's filled with mystical, yet dangerous, planes and pocket realms. The largest of these planes being the ones created by the daedric princes themselves. Most of them are treacherous places to roam like Mehrunes Dagon's Deadlands. A place filled boiling lava streams and spiked towers protruding from the ground with horrible lesser daedra, reeking of death and destruction. Very few prince's planes host anything of beauty though. One of them, Azura's Moonshadow, is a dazzlingly enchanted wonderland filled with luminescent flora and sparkling waterfalls. These are just two of the many realms in the void of oblivion, one of them in which I inhabit. Or I should better put it, I made. I'm Clavicus Vile. My sphere that I have from being a daedric prince is of power, trickery, bargains, and wishes. You wanna make a pact, I'm the prince that you seek then.

Though most beings in oblivion really don't come for me for pacts, it's usually me who comes to them, but the beings on Nirn are a different story. It's inhabitants started to flock to me, seeking an easier way in getting what they want. Doesn't surprise me. It's Nirn! It's a place I never really cared for when it was mentioned by Lorkhan, but it was fun to see the aedra lose their power to make Nirn and Mundas. A bit upsetting to see some flee like that coward Magnus and his Magna Ge. If those fools didn't wanna make Nirn then why didn't they sit out like us daedra? The stronger aedra ended up having their own realms in Mundus. Most of the weaker aedra ended up on Nirn as the Ehlnofey and that's a whole other story but what it ended with these so-called mortals. Little, pathetic beings that are so easily swayed into doing our bidding. You know what, I can see now what Magnus and his Magna Ge left. Being stuck in Mundus or being mortal would've sucked but at least they would've had each other.

I slowly opened my eyes and realized I dozed off again under a large elm tree. The bright sky from my realm made me squint my eyes a bit as I sat up. I stretched my childlike, imp body a bit and yawned before looking around. Not much was in my realm yet. Just a huge green meadow dotted with some rocks and different kinds of trees. The cool breeze and the fluffy clouds are a nice touch to it. I ran my small hand through my short, wavy brown hair until it hit the little black horns on the top of my forehead. I could feel a bit sweat on my forehead. I must've slept for a while. I usually don't sleep for the main purpose of not needing too, but immortality gets so dull sometimes. Also, most of this stuff just recently happened so it's still fresh in my mind. It's not like anything else that exciting would happen again outside of Mundus. Stupid mortals get all the fun on Nirn with their chaotic world with each other!

I stood up and stretched more, thinking out loud, "Ahhh~! What to do today~! Maybe I'll go play with another prince! Yea! Maybe we can make a deal or have some fun! Like replacing Sanguine's wine with poison! Or giving Boethiah a brittle sword so when she goes to fight, it breaks! Or maybe... I'll give Hermaeus Mora a book of fake knowledge and try to convince him that it's true...! Nah that last one's a baaad idea..."

I brushed my hands down my green vest, and white shirt under it as well, to get some of the leaves and dirt sticking to it. Eventually, my hands ran past my shirt and over my black belt to reach my dark brown pants. There was a lot of leaves and dirt on my pants, even some twigs! I must've been out for longer than I intended. I stopped right below my knees, just above my black boots. I didn't need to brush them off. They were just gonna get dirty again and more importantly, I have to worry about who I should play with! I can't sit here all day in my realm and nap by myself! It gets boring and a weird pain gets in my chest so I have to find a playmate!

"Hehe, so many possibilities! Who will I play with today?" I giggled as I tapped my chin with my short clawed fingers.

These ideas made me snicker and I rubbed my hands together maliciously. I usually am good at tricking the other princes in my playing. They can't get mad at me! I'm alone here in my realm with just my skaafin. Sure, my skaafin may keep me company sometimes but they avoid me sometimes when I want to play. They don't like to play with me and I think they get annoyed by it. Though if that's true, they wouldn't be serving me then. Maybe they just don't want me mad. Smart of them.

I crossed my arms and stood in the shadow of the elm tree, thinking a little bit before mumbling to myself, "But today I don't wanna play with my skaafin… though it's fun, their reactions are boooring! Hmmm… maybe I will just go to a prince!"

My sphere is large enough to apply to every prince in oblivion and whether they like it or not, they need me. I flaunt my power of being able to grant them any wish they desire over them all as well, though I do have favorites. If any prince wishes to have good fortune on a deal with a mortal, they come for my blessings. Though they're always so reluctant to do so, which sometimes make them send me away alone. I think they know that I end up screwing them over with themselves and our deals. It's still fun to mess with them though even if they hate it and not send me away. It's the best feeling when that happens!

"Oh well~! That's their fault for coming to me~! They know I always have something up my sleeve!" I chuckled to myself as I started to walk the lush, green meadows of my realm.

As I continued to walk I began to think more about it, frowning in the process as I continued out loud, "Though I've been doing it a lot recently… Molag Bal is still mad that I replaced his mace with a squeaky toy replica… and Mephala is upset that her spiders were caught in their own webs when I played tag with them… maybe I'll go play with the mortals…"

My sphere can also be enticing to any mortal if any really know about me. I tend to make false promises that I'll get them anything their little, beating heart's desire. I treat mortals differently then daedra. If a mortal wishes for something the cannot obtain, I grant that wish for them in another way! My harmless playing though may cost them more than they bargained for along with their soul belonging to me. Usually ends up with them not spreading the word about me though sadly. Most mortals don't know of my existence yet due to me not being very persistence like some of the other princes in taking over Nirn. Mortals can just bore me fast and I hate being bored, plus they're not really good company.

I stopped and sighed, "Buuuut…! That's IF a mortal will come for me for a deal or wandered to the few small shrines to me or something… who knows when that will be! Yea... I'll just visit a prince for some fun~!"

I looked over to my right and saw that I wandered over to a part of the long, winding stream that flows through my realm. I shrugged and walked down the bank to its edge, watching its clear water flow calmly over the smooth round pebbles below it. I stopped right at its edge and sat on my knees, looking over into it and hoping to see the little fish that I recently put in it. I smiled slightly as I saw some of those little shiny fish but I noticed something else. My reflection. It was staring back at me in the water with intense gold eyes burning back to me. The face and eyes had a look of pain and dying need for something I couldn't put my finger one. The constant flow of the stream and the movement of the fishes rippled the reflection, making it appear distorted or broken.

I slammed my hand against it in the water. I hated staring at my reflection when it's like that but I realized that by doing so, I scared all the little fishes away. A familiar pain boiled slowly in my chest and started to make my heart sore. I sighed and looked to the side as the cool water settled quickly and flowed around my arm. I turned my hand and scooped some water up, sipping it. I still wasn't looking down by as the water as I kept scooping up water to sip. I was upset from being bored before and now I'm upset over the look of the reflection. I should really find someone to play with. That'll make me feel better.

"But who should I go play with…?" I mumbled to myself between sips.

"Talking to yourself again master?"

I shot my eyes open, jolting out of my thoughts and looking to the right of me. It was one of my more taller skaafin standing there just a few feet away from me. His arms were folded behind the back of his long armoured robe that most of my mages wear. He gazed down at me with red eyes and the wind picked up his long, dirty blond hair. It flowed alongside his particularly larger and longer set skaafin horns. He bowed his head and upper torso, letting that silky hair fall down by those magnificent skaafin horns and off his shoulders gracefully. This one was a miscreal skaafin for sure though his horns were different than the normal skaafins. I also don't remember this one's name. Maybe it was too insignificant for me to remember.

I shook my head from staring at him too long and frowned as I responded quickly to give him an answer, "No…!"

"My apologies if I disrupted something..." The skaafin spoke softly and he kept his bowing gesture.

I sighed and pouted, "No not really… unless you count being bored something…"

The skaafin remained silent before lifting his head slightly, looking down at me with a slightly confused look, "So you're bored again master?"

I rolled my eyes and raised my voice a little bit, gesturing up hands up a bit, "Yea! Of course, I am! What else is there to do here? Nothing! Don't you ever get bored here...uhh… what's your name again servant?"

The skaafin blinked a bit before saying, "Auevus."

"Ah, yea… Auevus… I knew that!" I looked down to the stream's edge, trying to avoid looking at his gaze.

I once again scooped some water up and sipped it to help continue to avoid looking at him. I had to admit, I felt a little embarrassed. The other princes could remember all their servants but I just couldn't do that with my skaafin. There are too many of them to remember. I took another sip of water before something came to me. Something I said before.

I looked up from my drink and over at Auevus, "Say Auevus…"

"Yes, master?" He looked back, perking his head a bit.

"Are you good at making poison?" I asked him with a little smirk creased across my lips.

"Yes, I am. Why? Do you wish for me to make one?" Auevus asked, tilting his head slightly and finally unfolded his arms from behind his back to his sides.

"Yes! A very strong one! One strong enough to… let's say… give another prince a kick in the gut! Hehe, yea! That strong!" I snickered as I stood back up, staring up at him.

Auevus tapped his chin and looked up slightly, "Hmmm… that'll be hard but not impossible. When do you want it, Master?"

"As soon as possible! Get to it servant! Oh! And grab some wine as well!" I urged with a more harsher tone.

"Wine? Alright…. master. I'll have the poison done quickly and… the wine. I'll return shortly." Auevus bowed and quickly rushed away.

I watched him run off a bit, thinking that Auevus wasn't bad company but it wasn't the company I wanted. I was snickering as I took one more sip of water and immediately stood up. I walked a bit away from the water's edge, thinking to myself. I knew exactly who I was gonna play with.

"Ohoho~! I'm gonna have a little fun with dear old Sanguine~! Hehehe…" My chuckle trailed off in a muffled giggle.

I walked back up the bank and once I reached the top, I ran into something that felt like a wall. Pain shot up my nose to the rest of my face. I gripped it and squeezed my eyes shut to keep myself from tearing up. I stumble backwards a bit, forgetting that the bank sloped down. I felt my boots bottoms losing their grip and started to make me slip. I felt myself fall backwards but was stopped by something on my back. It helped me stand back up and climb fully out of the bank. I heard the grass crunch in the front of me and I open my eyes to see it was Auevus again. He was kneeled down with two bottles between the fingers of his right hand. His left hand came out from behind my back and he was looking worried.

He spoke with a concerned tone, "Are you alri-"

I cut him off as I grabbed his pointed right ear and pulled his head down, yelling, "Auevus! Don't ever do that again! I almost fell backwards into the stream! Address yourself if you return, damn it!"

"M-My apologies, master! I-I thought you saw me…!" Auevus whispered with a whimper.

"Did I ever look in your direction?" I growled.

"N-no…" Auevus mumbled, looking to the side.

I tightened my grip into a pinch as I hissed at him, trying to fight back my tears from the pain in my nose, "Exactly! So don't do it again!"

"O-Of course master! I-I'm sorry…! P-please let go of my ear..." Auevus begged.

I let go of his ear and crossed my arms with a pout, "Hmph! There! Now, what do- wait… you're already done?"

He rubbed his free hand and stood up from his kneeling, "Y-yea… I came to give you what you wanted, master. A bottle of poison and a bottle of wine…"

Auevus hand me a small purple bottle, assuming it is the poison, and a bigger bottle with Sanguine's symbol of a rose on its label. I looked at both before sitting down and placing the poison on my side. I gripped the cork of the wine bottle and tugged on it. It was lodged tight in the opening of bottle and forced me to pull tighter on it till it popped off. I didn't realize that I was biting my lip with a bit of my tongue out till a little soreness ached on my tongue. I slide it back in, hoping Auevus didn't see that. I then placed it down and picked up the tiny bottle again. At least that one's cork popped off with ease! I then pour the poison into the wine before slamming the cork back into its top and shaking it.

Auevus blinked as he watched before finally asking, "Umm… Master? What are you doing?"

"Making a present." I respond when I stopped shaking it and stood back up.

"For who?"

"For Sanguine! Now I have to go give him this!" I said gleefully.

"I see…" He responded slowly.

I turned around and walked away a few steps before opening a portal, looking to the side I said, "Uhhh… why don't you clean up this mess and… make sure the skaafin don't do anything bad! M'kay?"

"Of course master. I will await your return." Auevus nodded his head, folding his arms back behind him.

I nodded then walked through the portal into Sanguine's Myriad Realms of Revery. The sweet scent of rose perfume hit my sore nose first and hard. This was one of the many pocket realms that make up Sanguine's whole realm. This one had a reddish pink smog to the scenery of large thorned vines and bundles of rose bushes. Large boulders covered with moss dotted between the bushes and vines making an eerie but pleasant view for me. Something caught his view in distant vines and bushes that gave me a slightly uneasy feeling. Shadows of what seems like dremora running after each other and tackling each other out of view. I looked ahead and tried to ignore it for I didn't wanna know what they were doing.

A weathered stone path laid before him, overran slightly by dark green grass and weeds. I started to walk forward slowly, following the path closely. I didn't wanna meet any of those distant dremora and cause a scene. That would be bad! The sound of the portal closing behind me kicked my thoughts back into gear as it filled my ears. One the portals noise was gone, the realms atmosphere kicked in. The voices of laughter, moans and faded screaming filled the air. Now I know what those dremora where doing and it made me curl my lip in disgust. I could already tell that I hated this pocket realm of Sanguine's. I needed to find my new playmate and fast.

I picked up my pace and hurried along the path. I didn't wanna just port in right were Sanguine is in case he's doing something nasty. He'd get mad at me if I did that and I don't want that. He wouldn't play with me then!

I kept looking around and started mumbling to myself, "I just need to find him and I should be fine…"

Eventually, the path widened to a circular clearing with the middle of being a giant pile of fluffy, red pillows. I stopped right before the opening still holding the bottle. There was Sanguine's dremora form in the middle of it with a simple black robe and seemingly hovering over something on all fours. His head was tilting side to side, causing some bits of his long hair that draped on his back to fall. I frowned when I noticed a mortal lady under him and cleared my throat loudly. His head shot up and faced my direction along with the attention of the mortal lady, her once goldish skin on her face turning a bright red as she looked at me. She quickly pulled up her light blue toga up over her chest and turned her red face away, fling her silky blond hair and showing that even her pointed ears were red. I didn't even realize her toga was down nor did I see anything so I don't know why she would be embarrassed.

I looked at him with that frown still plastered on my face, speaking in an amused tone, "Sanguine."

He looked back with same expression and tone, "Clavicus Vile… what are you doing here today?"

The mortal lady whispered under her breath, "I-I didn't know... a child was… there…"

Sanguine turned back to the mortal lady and smiled slightly before whispering back, "Don't worry about it my sweet~! We'll continue in a bit after I take care of our… unexpected visitor. Why don't you relax a bit and have few drinks~?"

A swirl of dark purple mist formed around Sanguine's left hand and a golden goblet appeared. I the slight slosh of wine from the goblet as he offered it to the mortal lady who took it slowly and began sipping as Sanguine stood up. She immediately fell in a drunk stupor, giggling and swaying a bit as she continued to drink. He slowly turned around, blocking my view of the mortal as he walked towards me. I faked a gentle smile as I lifted up the bottle to him when he got closer. He stopped right in front of me and slowly took the bottle from my hands.

"What's this?" Sanguine asked as he looked the bottle over suspiciously.

"A gift from me~!" I said gleefully.

"A gift? You're not one to give gifts… Is this another one of your tricks? Like the ones you've been pulling on the other princes?" Sanguine said, shifting his suspicious look from the bottle to me.

"Why, whatever do you mean? Would I ever trick you? I barely know you to do so! But…! That can change today so I came bearing a gift in order to do just that! Get it to know you! Do you… accept it? Please?" I said like a begging child with a big grin and while standing on my tippy toes.

Sanguine frown but sighed out, "Oh fine…! I better not regret this…"

I giggled a bit not responding to that statement. If I did, I could end up blowing my cover but also not saying anything allows me to use the excuse that I didn't deny it. I never lied. Ah, I love playing this game so much.

Sanguine help up the bottle to his face as he spoke, "So how did you get a bottle of this stuff?"

"Well… my skaafin gave it to me! But I don't drink so… I brought you it!" I said still sounding cheerful and sporting my fake smile.

"Really now… They gave you wine? Huh, skaafin are really that dumb?" Sanguine looked back down at me, snorting with a snicker.

I extended my arms behind me and gripped my wrists as I bounced on toes, smiling still as I respond, "Oh yeeeaaa! You should see them when I try to play! They don't understand what pranking is!"

"How sad… no wonder you seem so bored!" Sanguine huffed but smirked as he popped the cork out of the bottle with ease.

"Uh huh~!" I said, hiding a giggle under breath as I watched him lift the bottle to his lips.

"Well thank you then Clavicus Vile." Sanguine said with a smile before finally starting to drink my wine.

It wasn't long before Sanguine stopped drinking and immediately turned his body to his right, spitting and throwing up the drink in a coughing fit. The bottle was thrown off to side with the drink exploding and splattering everywhere. I couldn't contain my laughter any longer and I burst out laughing. I fell backwards laughing, rolling back and forward slightly as I gripped my stomach. It started to ache immediately for how intense I was laughing. Sanguine's coughing fit finally died down and he gripping his stomach, turning his head in my direction angered. I didn't care that he was angry. In fact, it made me laugh even harder as that was the reaction I liked the best from my playing. The others did it well but not as good as the one Sanguine is showing! This was amazing! I have to play with Sanguine more often!

Though this was supposed to be harmless playing, as Sanguine can't really die from the poison, I have to admit that Sanguine's presence and reaction felt amazing. That feeling made that pain in my chest go away and would fill it with a sense of joy. It's usually this way when I play with the other princes too! This is why I prefer to play with my fellow princes then my lesser daedra or mortals.

"Why you little brat…!" Sanguine growled at me as he slowly rose back up, gripping his stomach and having a painful but disgusted look on his face.

"HAHA! YOUR FACE…!" I yelled as I kept laughing.

I ended up rolling to my side as I continued to laugh. I couldn't see Sanguine anymore due to my tears from laughing too hard, but I heard the thumping of footsteps. It stopped right behind by my back. I didn't care until I felt a piercing pain from him pinching my ear and yanking me to my feet by his right side.

"OW! Hey! Let.. me… go!" I yelped out, gripping onto Sanguine's wrist and trying to yank myself free.

"No! You're not gonna get away with this, brat!" Sanguine hissed back, yanking me along as he opened a portal.

He pulled me through it and the smell of musty, old books hit my nose. The pain on it before returned from bumping into Sanguine's side as he dragged me around. I quickly glanced to my left to see where I was. There were large stacks of books, dark black pools with masses of tentacles sticking out and a dark green haze covering the entire land. This was Apocrypha. He was gonna take me to see my brother.

"No…! I don't wanna see him…!" I yelped out louder, tugging harder.

"I don't care! He'll see to it you're punished!" Sanguine growled still gripping his stomach and pinching harder on my ear.

"Noooo…!" I whined.

Don't get me wrong, my brother was a good to me as far as I could tell but I hated his punishments. He would make me read a thousand books or make me learn stuff. It was boring and he knew that! That's why it was his punishments and was the reason I don't play with him.

Sanguine stopped walking and yelled, "Stop whining and…! Ah! Hermaeus Mora! We need to talk about your-!"

I looked up and saw Hermaeus Mora up some stairs and on a platform. He turned his head to face them, showing only his slightly shocked mouth. That was usually my brother's style. He liked to be isolated and kept most of himself hidden underneath his dark green robe with black trim. His robe has a long trail behind it and it always looks super thick. I always wonder if he's dying of heatstroke under it. He also always keeps his hood up and over his eyes, showing only his mouth and parts of his white hair to any of us. He kept that side facing us till I realized he wasn't alone. Behind him, shaded in shadows, stood a feminine figure dressed in a long robe with a decorative overcoat trimmed with fur and fur-trimmed hooded shawl with black hair coming out by her neck. The figure seemed a bit pudgier than the other lady princes I was used to seeing. Her bright lavender eyes glowed from the shadowy figure. I don't remember who this was.

"A-Ahhh~! Nocturnal~! Looking quite lovely as always my dear~!" Sanguine flirtatiously spoke.

"Oh stop your flattery, thorn in my side! State your business clearer so I can finish mine!" Nocturnal hissed out in a whisper, staring at us both with a cold glare.

I rolled my eyes and with Sanguine distracted, I was finally able to pull myself out of his grip. I rubbed my ear and stepped back, trying to get a bit of distance between us. I was pouting. I didn't like this situation. Not only was he gonna get punished but this is a bad impression on Nocturnal who I never spoke to before in person. I was wishing for a better impression so I could play with her later too.

I glared at Sanguine slightly as he continued, "Oh yea! Your little brother, Hermaeus Mora, has been a little nuisance to me and the other princes! Like just now, he tricked me into drinking poisoned wine! And you should've seen what he's done with the others!"

Hermaeus Mora turned around slowly, saying not a single word as he walked down those steps. He walked right past Sanguine, who moved out of his way and stopped right in front of me. He got down on his knees in front of me and crossed his arms. I tilted my face down and looked to the side, tapping my pointer finger together and still pouting. I felt a little uneasy. I already knew what he was gonna say.

In a quiet and slow voice, "Clavicus Vile… Have you been trickin-"

"Yes, I have been, big brother…" I answered quickly before he could finish his sentence.

I really just wanted to get this over with and so I could leave with whatever punishment he'd give me, but Hermaeus Mora seemed to figure that out quickly and slowly spoke once more, "Impatience doesn't make this go faster, little brother… But tell me why? You've been doing this a lot more frequently recently… Care to explain?"

I groaned nervously and didn't respond. I didn't want too. It was embarrassing to say it as my brother and mostly every daedra thought emotions are just for mortals. They were a sign of weakness but I couldn't deny what I was feeling. Maybe brother can help me but I'll whisper it.

I said in a small and hush tone, "I've been feeling this pain in my chest if I don't play with the other princes. It's only satisfied when I'm around them. My skaafin don't satisfy that pain enough and mortals don't at all… so that's why…"

Hermaeus Mora was silent for a bit before he softly huffed out, "Oh come now, Clavicus Vile! You're being dramatic! You can't be lonely nor craving companionship cause you're a daedric prince! You don't need companionship so calm down with your tricks and deal with it. Alright?"

I looked at my brother and nodded silently. Lonely. So that's what I was feeling. Though my brother thinks it's pointless for us to have emotions, his sphere doesn't require him to socialize much and therefore he doesn't. Mine does however, I think he forgets that a lot.

I whispered, "But what if I am… lonely?"

"Then go find a friend to suit your needs but just stop with your tricks!" Hermaeus Mora shook his head and sighed.

I could tell he was frustrated and annoyed by the tone in his voice. I tilted my head down further then looked back up at him with big, sad eyes and curled up my bottom lip. I usually do this face when I think my brother is being too mean! And it usually gets me a lighter punishment or some ice cream.

Hermaeus Mora turned his head to the side and stood up, mumbling "Don't give me that face little brother... You know you have to be punished…"

"Awww… do I reeeaallly have to be? I mean, it was just harmless playing! No one got hurt!" I whined.

"Yes, you do." He spoke sternly.

"But…!"

"No buts! Now go out and pick out five books! You'll be ready for a long, long time now!" Hermaeus Mora growled slightly as he pointed to the direction where the large books are stacked.

I groaned and my sweet, pouty face turned sour. I dragged my feet as I walked slowly over to the large stacks of books. I looked back and saw all three of those other princes talking together. My brother and Nocturnal had their backs facing me but they all were talking about something to Sanguine who looked intrigued. I was a bit away from them so I couldn't really hear it. I started looking through the book's spines for titles that seemed interesting. None of them seemed interesting at first till one red book caught my eye.

The spine of the book read out 'Splitting Power and Sentience'. I look back at them to make sure they weren't paying attention then turned back, pulling out the book. I opened it slightly and skimmed through the first page. It basically said about how a being with enough power could split his power to make another sentient being. Well, I am the prince of power! I bet I could do that! I could make my very own friend and I know I would like 'em cause they'll come from me! They would play games with me, plan tricks with me and be there for me. I already want this friend, no, I need this friend.

I closed the book then grabbed four random ones stacked on it. I couldn't hold my excitement for once on reading, but first I have to escape this place with the book before he realized what I'm going to do. I'm sure I can do that at least.

I walked up slowly back to them but before I could speak I heard Nocturnal groan out, "But still Mora! Why do you keep up that lie of being his older brother? You clearly don't like it and seemed gravely annoyed!"

"Wait, you two aren't actually brothers?" Sanguine asked, tilting his head but his eyes suddenly snapped to me.

"What? No! Not to that little… thing! I thought I could guide him by being this big brother to him but it just ended up putting me in bad situations…." Hermaeus Mora cleared his throat and scoffed.

"Ummm… guys?" Sanguine mentioned, raising his hands slightly while still staring at me.

"But you told him you were?" Nocturnal asked, ignoring Sanguine.

"Yea I told him that little lie so I could get him to listen to me better, but what good did that little thing do for me? Nothing but the complaints of Every. Damn. Prince! His so-called playing a is a nuisance!"

"Guys…?" Sanguine asked again.

Nocturnal just spoke right over him saying, "I'll say! Being his brother sounds horrible! I don't think the little brat will learn anything and just keep causing more trouble!"

Hermaeus Mora shook his head sighing, "I do regret it and it seems a lot of others don't like him around…"

"Guys!" Sanguine shouted.

"What?!" Both Nocturnal and Hermaeus Mora shouted back.

Sanguine pointed at me and both of the others turned around to face me. Their faces seem to go pale slightly as they stared at me. I felt my face go hot and burn at the corner of my eyes. I couldn't even believe what I just heard. I thought he cared. I thought my play was harmless. Tears welled up fast and blurred my vision till I had to close them. This made the pain come back in chest but a thousand times worse. It hurts. This hurts too much for me to bare.

"C-Clavicus Vile…! Haha... How long were you… standing there…?" Nocturnal semi chuckled but cleared her throat.

I sniffled and through my sobbing, I choked out, "I heard it all! You don't want me here you…big meanies! I only wanted to play! I only... wanted a… a friend... "

Hermaeus Mora held up his hands and spoke softly, "N-Now now, little brother! It's not wha-"

"You... LIED TO MEEE!" I cried out, taking the first book from the stack I was carrying and chucked it with all my might at his face.

The book hit Hermaeus Mora square in the nose, sending him backwards onto the ground. He held his hands up his nose and rolled to his side groaning in pain. Nocturnal looked down in shock before looking back at me. She was going to saying something. I don't know what it was going to be because I threw a book at her face as well. It sent her flying to the ground by Sanguine's feet. He threw his hands up but I chucked one at his face anyway too. That stupid bastard started all of this! None of this would've happened if he just laughed along with my play! Stupid drunk should've had a sense of humor!

I sobbed more and started wiping my eyes with my throwing arm. I heard one of them shuffle onto their feet again, prompting me to throw another book in that direction with my eyes still closed. I heard it connect with something and peeked my eyes open. I hit Hermaeus Mora again in the face but right in his jaw. He held onto his jaw, bleeding from his mouth slightly as blood also came running down his nose. His face was staring at my direction as I looked back, breathing heavy and clenching my fist. I looked down at the last book in my hand and realized it was the book I wanted. The one that could help me make a friend, but Hermaeus Mora seemed to know that too.

"W-Wait! Don't take that book! You can't do that!" Hermaues Mora choked out over his blood.

I snapped my gaze back up at him and snarled out, "I can! Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, you stupid old hag!

He held out a hand and spoke again, "N-Now calm down! I know you feel-"

"You don't! You don't know me at all! You don't what I feel… that pain… I need this so stay away from me! I don't need ANY of you!" I yelled out as I clenched the book and whipped around.

I quickly opened a portal to my realm ahead of me and ran through it. I heard Hermaeus Mora, along with Nocturnal, shout something but I didn't hear what they said. I kept my eyes shut as the light of realm was extremely bright compared to Apocrypha. Once I felt that familiar gentle breeze, I quickly closed the portal behind me and clutched the red book. The pain and heaviness in my chest made me fall to my knees, sobbing harder than before. I always had that pain but it was never this horrible.

I heard something approach me and crouched next to me as a familiar, soothing voice spoke, "Are you alright, master?!"

I froze as a hand was placed on my head slowly. It was Auevus right in front of me! I didn't know what to do. Something inside really just wanted to latch onto Auevus and cry into him. But I had no idea on how he would react besides, these are my daedra. They serve me and if they see their prince crying like a little mortal, they might leave me. Though I really didn't want to do this to poor Auevus, but I had too.

I used my left hand and sliced my claws upwards against Auevus, hissing out, "Don't touch me, servant!"

My claws didn't connect with any flesh but instead connected with something hard midway of the swing. I heard a slight cracking noise and finally a snap. Something hard and bumpy was in my hands as I finally finished the swing. I opened my eyes and finally saw what I've done. I sliced off Auevus's right horn.

We stayed there in silence for a bit till I shot up and ran past him. I looked back as I ran with the horn and book in hand. He was still frozen in the same position, slowly lifting a hand to feel the stub of where his magnificent horn once was. I felt bad but I had to do it to prove authority.

Once I got a good distance away from Auevus, I ran down the bank to the stream. I finally sat down, panting heavily as I placed the horn next to me and set the red book in my lap. My tears dried up at this point, I couldn't cry anymore. I opened the red book more and began to read.

"Ok… so I have to do a short ritual… What do I need?" I mumbled to myself.

After a while, my head started to hurt from all the reading but I got most of what the book said. I can make my friend with my own power by using my power on a horn of a daedra, my blood and my reflection in water. By luck, it seems Auevus's severed horn came in handy. I already have all that I needed, why should I delay this process any further. I had to hurry anyway. I felt the presence of those three idiot princes entering my realm just now and I had to hurry before they try to stop me.

"Ok… so drop the horn in my reflection…" I instructed myself as I did so.

I picked up Auevus's horn and leaned over the stream. The little fishes seemed to have returned after they fled last time I was here. In fact, this was the same place I was at before when I scared them away. I looked a bit my reflection before frowning a bit and dropping the horn right on it.

"Lastly is… my blood…" I said I bit nervously.

Though I really needed this friend, I had to admit it seemed like a risky ritual. Too easy and too good to be true. There must be a catch to it. Well, I'll found out soon enough! I tossed the book to the side and clenched my fingers tightly into my palm, using my claws to draw blood out of it. I held up my bloody hand over the reflection and horn, readying my free hand with my power. I looked down at my reflection, staring right into my burning gold eyes. No turning back now.

"Hope this will work…" I mumbled to myself as I watched my blood drip into the water.

It swirled into the clear water and before I gave it some of my power, I heard the grass crunch behind me. Multiple people were running up behind me and I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I acted. I had too. I shot my power right before that hand tugged me away and doing so made a slight lightning-like shockwave, sending whoever was behind me back. That spot over the water shot out dark red and black magic as it danced like wild flames. I was only slightly pushed back on my feet due to me being connected to the ritual. I heard someone shout something at me from behind but I couldn't hear them over the loud noises that this magical fire was sounding. I was determined to do this but wasn't prepared for what was next.

The ritual worked but right when my power hit it, it began sucking out more power then I was trying to output. I could already tell I was down to half power so I pulled back by hand and stopped giving power. The magic red and black fire swirled into a vortex before exploding off with a boom, sending another lightning-like shockwave. This shock wave sent me falling to the side of the bank. I panted at the side and realized something wasn't right. The power I used to start the ritual was slowly coming back, but the power that was sucked out wasn't regenerating at all and was completely gone. It was strange though because I could feel it. Right in front of me. Like it was just standing there, waiting. It took me a moment to realize what that meant and I looked up to if what I intended to do worked.

I looked up and in the spot where those fires dance, was a dog. A big, scruffy grey dog. It was just laying there in the stream, half submerged in the water. I slowly stood up, and as if in sync, the dog slowly started to stand up in the stream. It groaned and slowly opened his eyes at me. I was a bit silent from shock, but I reached out my bloody hand to it. The dog looked at me with these burning gold eyes before slowly approaching my hand. His wet, black touch slowly touched my palm but pulled back a bit to sniff it. He started to wag its bushy tail and lick the blood off my hand with its soft tongue. I leaned a bit closer and I could help but huff out a smile.

I looked at him, meeting his gold eyes with mine as I said, "I will call you… Barbas!"

"So I am… called Barbas…" An echoey voice responded, seemingly coming from Barbas as he looked up from licking my hand.

"Yup! Oh, Barbas...!" I said gleefully as I suddenly hug Barbas around his neck, continuing, "We're gonna have so much fun together!"

I look slightly back towards the bank with a sinister glint in eye. I saw behind me who the actually touched my shoulder. It was Hermaeus Mora. Sanguine and Nocturnal where on either side of him. They looked at me for a split second but there gaze fixated on Barbas with looks of a nervousness and distrust. They stood up slowly but that caused a jolt in Barbas as he stopped wagging his tail and perked his ears. His hunches suddenly rose and his lips curled upwards, baring large and sharp white teeth. A threatening, deep snarl came from Barbas's throat. This made the three princes on the bank freeze and back up. I was still hooked around Barbas's neck as I giggled, looking back at them.

"Oh, good boy Barbas~!" I said with a snicker as I patted Barbas's side.

"Are these beings a threat?!" He said with his low growl.

"Hehe~! Maaaaybe~!" I laughed slightly but paused when I heard someone else approaching the bank.

Appearing on top of the bank was Auevus. He was panting heavily as if he sprinted over to us. He blinked and looked confused at me. Probably because he didn't know who Barbas was yet. I unhooked my arms from Barbas's neck and swiveled myself to face everyone on the bank.

I looked up at Auevus and spoke with a smirk, "Ah! Auevus! Escort these princes out before my new friend does so violently~! Afterwards, gather all my skaafin to me! I have an announcement to make!"

Auevus just bowed and responded, "Of course master."

He quickly gestured for the three princes to follow him. Sanguine, Hermaeus Mora and Nocturnal quickly turned around and followed Auevus. The started disappearing over the bank one by one until it was Hermaeus Mora. He stopped and turned around, facing my direction slightly with this look on his mouth of regret and maybe pain. He sighed and turned around, disappearing with the rest.

"There! They are FINALLY gone!" I laughed as I patted Barbas's side slightly.

Barbas was silent for a bit as he was still looking up at the spot where the princes disappeared at. He looked a bit confused but turned his head down towards me. He turned his body away from me to stand right in front of me. He looked confused still, but now intrigued and a little bit eager.

"I forgot to ask but now I need to know… who are you?" Barbas asked as he tilted his head.

I started to laugh, realizing that I never actually introduced myself to my new friend. I now understood why he had that look on his face. My poor hound never got to know his master's name. I was so enraptured that my ritual worked and I created a new friend, that introductions skipped my mind. I slowed my laugh down and placed my hands on my hips, lifting my chin up.

"I'm Clavicus Vile, your master, and creator my dear hound!"


End file.
